cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick McGoohan
Patrick McGoohan (1928 - 2009) Film Deaths *''Hell Drivers (1957)'' [Redman]: Falls to his death, along with William Hartnell, when their truck falls over a quarry (due to faulty brakes) while trying to kill Stanley Baker. (Thanks to Brian) *''Silver Streak (1976)'' [Roger Devereau]: Decapitated (off-screen) by another oncoming train after he's fallen halfway out of the train. The scene cuts away just before the train hits him. *''Brass Target (1978)'' [Col. Mike McCauley]: Garroted by Heinz Bennent. *''Scanners (1981)'' [Dr. Paul Ruth]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Lawrence Dane; the scene cuts away just before Lawrence fires, and we hear the gunshot when his son (Stephen Lack) senses it. (Thanks to Kenneth) *''Braveheart (1995)'' [Longshanks, King Edward I]: Dies of a fever in his bedroom while Mel Gibson is being executed in the courtyard outside. (Note: In reality, Edward I died two years after William Wallace's execution) (Thanks to Stephen and Patrick) *''The Phantom (1996)'' [Phantom's Dad]: Dies (from being stabbed in the back by James Remar sometime before the film begins) and passes on the role of The Phantom to his son, (Billy Zane) (he appears as a ghost to his son throughout the film). *''Treasure Planet (2002; animated)'' [Billy Bones]: Succumbs to trauma wounds after his spaceship crashes. He dies while warning Joseph Gordon-Levitt. TV Deaths none known. McGoohan, Patrick McGoohan, Patrick McGoohan, Patrick McGoohan, Patrick McGoohan, Patrick Category:Cardiac arrest victims Category:Illness victims Category:Directors Category:Roman Catholic Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:War Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Korean War veteran Category:Columbia Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:WB Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:PBS Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Hough Movies Category:Actors who died in Arthur Hiller Movies Category:Actors who died in Don Sharp Movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Actors who died in John Musker and Ron Clements Movies Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies